In the recent past, much information is available to users on the web and from other sources. Because of the vast nature of this data, it can be daunting and frustrating for a user who has a specific intent in mind, but still is unable to use this information to make an informed decision. As such, while data from publicly available sources can be helpful to a user who wants to make a decision, there are several problems with simply conducting a web search and expecting one of the search results to assist in the decision making. The format of the search results may not always be the best way of presenting information to the user. Also, in many cases, the same decision has been made by many others, such as others in a particular field or industry. It is time consuming and labor intensive to start from scratch each time a user has a decision to make.